Twenty Four Seven
by HK-47 Scarlet
Summary: Whether rain or shine, night or day, in life or death; Hiro would be there for Shuichi, twenty four seven. Because that's what friends are for. Hiro x Shuichi FRIENDSHIP.


**A/N: **Originally this was going to be called 'Anything for Shuichi', as my profile suggests, but I changed the tittle. So if any of you are wondering why I said I'd have that up after 'Not Aggressive, Just Passive', and don't; well, I really do, this is it. Enjoy.

**Note: **This fic takes place somewhere after EX, but is considered AU since EX 2 is not translated into English yet, if I'm not mistaken, so I wouldn't know what happens. In EX, Shuichi goes with Yuki to New York, but for the purpose of this fic not conflicting with EX 2, it will veer into an AU 'what if he didn't go' situation.

* * *

**Twenty Four Seven**

It was cold and he was wet; that's all Shuichi was certain of at the moment. That, and he was starting to feel tired.

_Who am I kidding? _He was also lonely. He hadn't wanted to admit it, being certain that he was just happy being _Yuki's_ significant other. He had thought that no matter how far away the two were from one another, Shuichi would be satisfied just knowing that he would be able to go home to one Eiri Yuki. He didn't want to be selfish.

_But, it's not selfish to want to be with the one you love, right? _

When Yuki had told Shuichi that he would be going to New York, he had insisted on going with him. Yuki had, of course, turned him down and told him it was something he needed to do on his own. He had said it would be the last time he visit Kitazawa's grave.

Shuichi understood, though it took him a while to be convinced that he should stay behind. He asked how long it would be, but Yuki had responded with a curt, "I don't know."

Shuichi had let it go, deciding that he was grateful that Yuki had told him in the first place. Besides that, he knew he'd come back. He had promised Shuichi, and Shuichi believed him. If Yuki hadn't planned on coming back, he would have flat out told him so.

_"I promise I'll come back, Shuichi." _

_"_Of course he will, he promised." Shuichi shuttered as he walked down the rain soaked streets. He had tried to sleep, but every time he turned over in the bed and saw Yuki's spot empty, he found sleep impossible.

He had decided to go for a walk to tire himself out and clear his thoughts, which seemed like a good idea and had been working. Then the rain started, only succeeding in making him cold and wet.

Still, he refused to go back to that empty apartment where he would be constantly reminded of the man who wasn't there.

He had entertained the thought of going to Hiro's, but it was late and he was probably sleeping. He knew Hiro wouldn't mind, but that still didn't stop Shuichi from feeling guilty about the idea. He knew his best friend had to have put up with a lot already without adding Shuichi to the mix. Hiro's brother visiting was enough trouble to deal with.

_If Yuki would just come back already, this wouldn't be happening. _Yuki had been gone for three weeks and four days. He hadn't called _or_ written. Shuichi had called his cell, and was shocked to find that Yuki had left it home. Although he tried to fight back the idea that Yuki left it on purpose, he couldn't.

_I bother him. _He rounded a corner while trying to evade a large splash of water from a speeding car, but to no avail; the splash was far too big for Shuichi to avoid. Shuichi gritted his teeth as he turned around, mildly surprised to see the car had stopped not too far from him. He was even more surprised when it begun to back up.

_Good! That way I can let him have it! _ Perhaps it was just his current situation, but he found the anger flowing from him like a waterfall.

The car backed up until it was right beside him, the window slowly rolling down.

"Yuuji?" Shuichi asked dubiously. "What are you doing here?"

Yuuji arched an eyebrow at the rain soaked Shuichi. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Forgetting about the fact that he was just ruthlessly splashed by gutter water, Shuichi started to explain why he was out in the rain, though he glossed over the actual reasons he was wandering the streets at midnight.

"Felt the need for a midnight stroll, huh? Need a ride back to your place?"

_I don't want to go back to my place, _he thought bitterly. He hadn't realized he was just staring at the ground with a defeatist look about him.

"Or," Yuuji began, "I can take you back to Hiro's."

Shuichi looked up in alarm. "No, I don't want to bother-"

"Ha!" Yuuji grinned. "If he won't turn me down, he won't turn you down."

"But you're his brother."

"But _you're _Shuichi." He laughed.

Shuichi managed a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his own body in a desperate attempt to make himself warm. Yuuji saw this and opened up the passenger's door.

"Hurry up, before you freeze to death."

Shuichi did as told and hopped into the passenger's seat. He felt horrible when he realized how badly he must have been soaking the leather interior. He looked down at his squishing shoes as water puddled out of his sneakers. "Sorry."

Yuuji laughed as he started driving. "Forget it, I'll just have my people clean it up. Besides, when I make it big I'll buy a whole string of cars."

Shuichi smiled faintly as Yuuji went into a long rant about how he was doing in his 'career' as an actor. Shuichi didn't mind; in fact, he found himself actually listening. It was a nice way to forget about Yuki.

"Hiro thinks I'm delusional, but he just doesn't have an eye for talented actors." He grinned confidently. "Still, at least he didn't completely shut me out like mom and dad." He shrugged.

Shuichi found himself smiling. "Yeah, Hiro's a good guy." Shuichi was _always _grateful to have him for a friend, and he would never forget the countless hours he spent listening to Shuichi complain, or sometimes just cry. He'd also never forget the words of wisdom Hiro often shared with Shuichi; they were forever engraved in his brain.

* * *

Shuichi had hoped that Hiro would be asleep, so that he wouldn't ask him what was wrong. That way, Shuichi wouldn't feel the need to delve into his whole dilemma and burden his best friend. He knew he would take one look at Hiro's concerned face and just spill his worries all over the poor guitarist.

Unfortunately, when Yuuji and Shuichi entered the apartment, Hiro had been in the kitchen drinking something steamy; he assumed it was coffee, as it was something Hiro often drank in the middle of the night.

He had looked up with an irritated glare as Yuuji entered the apartment first. "What took you so-" he stopped once he saw Shuichi enter behind his brother, looking wet and worn out.

Shuichi could visibly see the worry steadily grow on Hiro's face; he wouldn't last long, all it would take is one stern-

"_Shuichi_." Hiro set his mug down and made his way over to his best friend as Yuuji entered the kitchen.

Shuichi rubbed the back of his head; he just didn't want to burden Hiro anymore. He had enough problems dealing with Ayaka and Yuuji, why should Shuichi delve into his own problems with Yuki?

"Shu, what's wrong?"

That's all it took; that one question phrased with just the right amount of concern coming from the supportive voice of his best friend. That's all it took to have Shuichi burst out into tears and latch on to Hiro's shirt.

Hiro instinctively wrapped his arms around his best friend, not seeming to care that his shirt was getting soaked. "Shu, what happened?"

"I found him wandering the streets in the rain," Yuuji commented casually as he disappeared into the hallway, probably going to the guest room.

Hiro sighed, and Shuichi could _feel _the irritation laced into that one breath. "Why were you wandering the streets?"

"I miss him," Shuichi whispered. He hadn't wanted to say it, but it slipped. Hiro was just _so _good at comforting him, he just felt like diverging all his secrets on to him sometimes.

"Mr. Yuki? He's still gone?"

Shuichi only nodded, unable to speak at the moment. If he spoke, all that would come out would be a string of sobs.

"Did he call you?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"So you ran out in the middle of the night, why?"

Shuichi was quiet for a moment; even his sobs had died down. At this point he told too much to Hiro to hide anything, not that he wanted to. Even if Hiro said nothing, he just wanted someone to listen to him. Well, not just anyone; he wanted _Hiro _to listen. Hiro would not pass judgment, nor would Hiro call him stupid for thinking the way he did, at least, he wouldn't if Shuichi really _wasn't _being stupid. Hiro also would never, ever tell him to leave Yuki, no matter how much he wanted him to.

Hiro _wanted _Shuichi to be happy, no matter what, and he knew that he'd do anything to make sure he _was _happy.

"I couldn't go back home," he muttered.

"Why didn't you come here first?" Hiro gently pulled Shuichi off of him, looking down into his best friend's violet eyes.

Shuichi sighed. "I didn't want to bother you."

Hiro's eyes narrowed. "You moron. You know you can come to me no matter what."

Shuichi smiled slightly. "I know, but I figured you already had your hands full."

"My hands are never too full to help you, Shu." With those words Hiro pulled completely away from Shuichi and gave him a playful shove towards the sofa. "I'll go get you some dry cloths."

* * *

After Shuichi had changed into the cloths Hiro brought him, the two sat down on the couch in the dimly lit living room. Shuichi had already started to feel a little better, just knowing he wasn't alone.

Or even better; knowing his best friend was there.

They didn't talk about Yuki; instead they spoke about the band, and their upcoming album. They spoke about Ryuichi Sakuma, and sometimes even spoke about Ayaka. Though, that particular topic sometimes brought a pained look to Hiro's face, so Shuichi tried to change the subject. He only let the conversation continue if Hiro himself incited it; Shuichi would listen, because that's what friends did. He didn't mind either; Hiro did enough listening to Shuichi speak about the object of _his_ affection, so he had no problem listening to Hiro speak about his.

After three hours of just talking, the phone had rung.

Hiro had sighed in slight annoyance before getting up and answering the phone. Though he seemed put off, his tone remained polite. "Hello?" His brows furrowed for a moment. "Yeah, he's here."

He turned to Shuichi, holding out the phone. "It's Mr. Yuki."

Shuichi shot up from the couch and grabbed the phone from Hiro before putting it to his ear. "Yuki!"

"Do you have to yell?" His voice sounded pained. Shuichi already knew Yuki had been drinking, and was probably experiencing a hangover at that moment.

"Sorry," he muttered. "When are you coming back? Why didn't you call me? You know you left your phone."

Yuki sighed on the other line. "I know I left it, I was in a hurry and didn't notice until I went to call you."

Shuichi felt relieved, to say the least. _He _**did **_try to call me. _

"I'll be back tomorrow."

That was even better news, and Shuichi couldn't help but smile widely at the thought of being in Yuki's arms the next day. "That's great."

"Do you think you can manage to stay alive until then?"

Shuichi spared Hiro a glance, who had been sipping from his mug on the couch.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Hn, well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yuki?" Shuichi whispered, more out of fear of how the novelist would react to what he'd say next more than anything.

"What?"

"I love you."

Silence for a moment.

"Thank you, Shuichi." He hung up.

To anyone else, that would have seemed cold, harsh even. To Shuichi, coming from Yuki, it meant the world.

"Why don't you stay until he gets back?" Hiro asked as Shuichi hung up the phone and went back to his previous spot on the couch.

"You don't have any room." Shuichi stayed over at Hiro's a lot, but not when Yuuji was around. He never wanted to burden his friend with too many guests.

Hiro merely chuckled before lightly bonking Shuichi on the head. "Moron, I told you, you can always come to me. You know why?"

"Because you love me?" Shuichi asked with a laugh and a mock dreamy look.

Hiro laughed as well. "That, and because no matter what; whether I'm half dead, in the middle of one of my phone calls with Ayaka, or whether it's twelve at night or five in the morning, my home and my arms are open for you twenty four seven."

Shuichi smiled. He was lucky to have a friend like Hiro, and he knew that. He'd always know that. He would have cried, had he not already dried out his tear ducts. Though the tears would be from happiness, not sorrow.

That night, the two stayed up and talked until the sun came up. Shuichi didn't even run home to find Yuki like he thought he would. In fact, he spent the whole day with his best friend before going back to Yuki.

Twenty four seven; that's how long Hiro would be there for Shuichi.

* * *

**Note: **For those of you not familiar with the manga; Yuuji is Hiro's brother, and not an OC. He makes an appearance once in the manga, not really a main character. He's a wannabe actor that's gotten no real gigs and was disowned by his parents. He sometimes stays with Hiro when he's low on cash.

Hope you all enjoyed. Concrit on anything I've messed up on will be treasured and MUCH appreciated.

* * *


End file.
